My Summer's Romance
by VioletMist787
Summary: Heather Sigamore didn't intend on having a job this summer. Or falling in love. But what happens when her new boss happens to be her soulmate and also one of the most powerful Redfern's in the Night World? Will her summer romance also be her death?
1. First Day of Romance

**Just wanted to thank evry1 for there support on mi other stories. Hope you love this 1! R&R**

_Deary Diary,_

_This isn't what actually happened. But what I wished to happen. This is my fatasy world that I want to share with you..._

_It all started on my first day of work and then it skyrocketed from there._

"Mother I don't want to go." I said, I usually didn't call my mother mother but I did when I was fustrated.

"_Daughter_, I told you for the last time: you are working this summer!" she hissed at me as she opened the door infront of me.

I sighed, fustrated with her stuborness. _She's_ where I got my stubborness from. "Mother, I do not want to work. It's the summer, school's out and at school I do work and during the summer it's a break from work so why are you making me go back?" I said trying to reason with her. She was being mean, trying to make me work at the most annoying, loud, ugliess place in town. It was some type of law firm and it supposedly was the most pricey place to go when you had a case, you know all clean and professional. No! Kristiani Produ worked there as an intern and so that means it must be gross.

"Look, all you do when your at home during the summer is eat, read, and eat again. This time I want it to be different. You are going to go and be that man's assistant and your going to like it." she gave me a warning look that said if I whined any futher she was going to throw me across town into the firm.

"Fine, but I'm not going to like it. And if you come home tonight only to find me hanging my a scarf, not even casmere but polyester, then you'll know why." I said and walked out the door and walked to my pretty blue bug.

I saw my mother roll my eyes and walk back into the house before I bagged away from my house and drove to my sure to be firey hell.

Once I got to th building it was nice. Fourteen stories, clean, professional. Swanky to put it all in one word. I got out my car and walked up to the building and the door opened before me.

I walked in the lobby and saw a blonde woman with tanned skin, a tight ponytail, red lips and a black pants suit frantically typing on her computer. She glanced up at me and smiled before returning to her work. I walked over the desk and cleared my throat.

The woman rolled her eyes before looking up at me again and saying in a clearly annoyed voice, "May I help you... ma'am." when she spoke her lips moved like she had had over a thousand face lifts.

"Um, yes I am suppose to be Mr. Redfern's new assistant." I said.

"Ah, Ms. Sigamore. Correct?" she asked.

"Yes. Can you tell me where I'm suppose to go?" I asked when she went away typing on her computer.

"Okay, go up on the top floor there's going to be a big glass door at the end of the hallway when you turn to the right, that's Mr. Redfern's office. Have fun." she said.

I looked at her and saw that it was a pathetic attempt at making a joke at me. I rolled my eyes and walked away towards the elevator. I pushed the up button and agter a few seconds the door opened only to reveal none other than Kristani Produ standing there with a clipboard in her hand looking all professional. She wore a black dress with red heels and red bangels. Her skin was blushed pink with her crystal blue eyes and blonde flowing hair. She disgusted me.

I smiled at her and said, "Kristy, I didn't know you worked here." If I had to see her everyday might as well make friends.

"Yeah, well I do. So you got a case that needs settling or something like that?" she said looking me over. Probally taking in my green and pink converse, pink skiny jeans, green crop top and a belly button ring.

"Nah, I work here now. Mr. Redfern's assistant." I smiled even brighter at the devestation that came over her.

"Oh, that posistion is already filled, huh? Oh well. Have a nice first day." she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I will." I said a little too sweetly. I got into the elevator and the door closed as I pressed the button labeled "14".

I humed all the while the elevator was moving smoothly. When the elevator finally stopped and I heard the ding noise as the door opened to reveal a pale hallway until I walked out and turned to the right and saw the glass doors that led to my new boss's office. As I walked down the hallway and closer to my death all I could think was, "I am so going to kill my mother." I saw Mr. Redfern's curly red hair and he sat looking out his office onto the incredible veiw of the city.

I pulled the door open and walked in. Before I could clear my throat Mr. Redfern turned in his chair and stared at me with the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen.

His hair was fire red and curly, skin pale and smooth as porcelien, lips made for kissing, high cheekbones, his eyes were green as fresh moss. He wore a black button up top, and blue sagging jeans and black biker gloves

"Ms. Sigamore, I presume?" he asked. Looking at me with eyes filled with mixed emotions.

"Yes, Mr. Redfern I asume." I said. I shouldn't get cocky with my new boss but I don't want to be here.

"You _asume_ correctly. I am Kudu Redfern." he stood, looking adorable. He didn't even look that old he looked about seventeen or eighteen years old... My age actually.

I shook the hand he had extended out to me. I smiled politely and said, "I'm Heather Sigamore." I dropped his hand and looked around his office.

It was entirely mad of glass, had a perfect veiw of the city no matter which way you looked, his desk was black dark wood, and there was a matching desk across the room with a white mac and a white chair. I pointed over to the second desk. "Is that for me?" I asked.

"Sure is." he said and gestured over to the desk in a sweeping motion. "Please, go to your desk and turn on the mac, there will be a list of things you need to do that pops up on your screen; that list will be updated everyday from my computer. Trust me it will make both our jobs easier." he then turned back to the window (or wall technically).

I walked over to the desk and looked at the blank screen of the mac.I looked at my reflection, I wouldn't stand a chance with this beautiful man I was working with. I had long, curly black hair that had hot pink streaks going through it, thick, pouty lips that were stained red from kool-aid, alybaster skin, round face, big eyes that were white (yes white, where as only the black pupil showed white). No longer wanting to look at my reflection I turned on the mac, it was one of those fancy new ones with the double screen on the back so that if you were standing behing it you could see what the person on the mac was doing. I guess he got one of these for his assistant to make sure I was doing my job right.

When it was done loading up all the way a blue note poped up on the screen that was titled, "To Do-List" and had a list of things I needed to do.

_1. coffe, carmel with french creamer._

_2. organize my books in the bookshelf in the hallway._

_3. go pick up my dry cleaning at quarter qleaners_

_4. go buy me a new suit, I need a black one with a side colr of your choice; make me look good._

_5. make sure to schedule my spray tan appointment for next monday at 6:00pm_

_6. go to lunch and make sure you get full._

_7. go on a shopping spree with my sister's Rose and Julianna_

_8. go home, I'm tired of seeing your face, lol jk :P._

I rolled my eyes, I knew he was my age. No grown man uses emoticons. I looked over my computer at him only to find him staring at me. He had a smirk on his lips.

"What?" I asked sharpily before I could stop myself.

He laughed to himself gently. "Nothing. Just... your not like the other assistance I've had." he stood and walked over to my desk. Looking down at me with eyes so green they made me swoon.

I looked up at him, attempting not to show my awe. "And what makes me so different?" I asked.

He was flashing me this warm, deliberately sexy smile that made me want to colapse in his arms and make him mine. "It's just, not only are you younger but your... just different." his voice was soft, and his words were like a warm breeze that wrapped around me suductively and cooed me with their deliciousness.

I opened my mouth to say something but the way he was looking at me with those hypnotising eyes left me speechless. By the time I could actually speek my words came out course and dry like I hadn't used it all day, "I-is that a good thing?"

He took his gloved finger and trailed it across the canvas of my cheek and along my jaw line. "But, of course." he said lightly.

I gaped at my new sexy boss. I quickly turned my head from him. "I think I should start on my list." I said.

I heard him lightly sigh, "You are quite young." he said.

"I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen this friday." I said numbly, going on the internet and setting up a tanning appointment for him at Sunset Harbor's Tanning.

"Oh, so you just graduated." he said.

"Yes, but I'm taking a year's break from school so I can find myself and figure out what I want to do with my life." I said then stood, delibrately getting up and turning the back of the chair towards him as I stood.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to get you your coffe, then organize your bookshelf, then I have to pick up your dry cleaning." I said in a sharp, trying to be proffessional voice.

I felt his hand at my waist and then suddendly felt a hard muscled body pressed against me. "You don't have to worry about my list today, I really would like to get to know you a little better." he said.

"Do you advance on all your new assistance like this?" I asked, then he drew me a little closer and I gasped and held my breath. Unwilling to move. The only thing seperating us was the thin layers of clothing we had on.

He snaked both his arms around my waist and warmth and comfort emidiately surrounded me. I was heaving with anxoiusness. Now my back was pressed against him and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. Then I felt his soft lips on my neck and then my knees gave in. It was like I got shocked by a tazer yet it was extremely pleasurable, it started at the point where his lips where at my neck and it spread out from there and before I knew it I was moaning. But the feeling went away quickly because Kudu had quickily moved away from me which was a wake up call from the sweet, pleasure filled abbis that his kiss had sent me in because as I said my knees gave in and he was supporting me. So when he moved I fell flat on my ass.

"Ow!" I hissed. I looked up to see his beautiful face full of disgust.

"Get off your ass and get to work." he growled at me, all of a sudden angry with me.

I stood up in one swift movement and growled back, "What!"

"You heard me. And you are not to yell at your boss." he went back over to his desk in a fast pace that was simply unhuman.

"What's with you?" I was trying not to yell but I hated men who acted like they were on menopause. "I mean one minute your all seductive and all '_Hey baby forget about work let's have sex._'" I gave a very good impression of his voice, "Then all of a sudden you drop me and yell at me to get to work. Is there something you need to tell me? Because frankly a warning would be nice, as in when I walked in that door your first words should've been '_Heather just a head's up, don't blame me if I get mood swingy it's just because I'm on my period!_'."

"Excuse me." he said.

I sighed deepily, "I'm going to go do my work now." I said in a pulled voice. I shot him a dager look and walked out of the room.

_**Kudu Redfern**_

I watched as my new assistant walked out the room, after shooting me a dager look, to get my coffe. I sighed after the door closed behind her. I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw her. That hair, that face, and those eyes. I couldn't explain how beautiful those eyes were to me. To anyone else they would look undead, the only thing you could see when you looked into her eyes were her pupils. Everything else was white. Even my eyes, with their advanced vampire senses, couldn't pick up the contrast in the color between her iris and the whitining (couldn't remember what the white part of the eye was called).

She was beautiful. For a human anyway. I planned on using her as a regular feeding source like all my assistance in the past, but when my lips touched her neck... The feeling was undescribable. I pushed her away and let her fall to the ground. I couldn't allow myself to devlop feelings for a... a... human. For VERMIN! I wouldn't.

I picked up my moterola cliq (that's the cell I got luvin it) and tapped on the contacts, quickly scrolling down to the name of the intern that worked down stairs for Finley. Kristani Produ, I had tasted her blood once before and it was devastingly average. Nothing stood out in it's taste to me. But after I fed she developed a special crush on me and I could tell she was and still is constantly waiting for my call. She wanted to be my assistant and maybe if her blood was better I would've hire her, but sadly for her it wasn't.

"Hello?" her plain voice chirped through the phone.

"Kristani. Do you know who this is?" I said, intentionaly toning my voice so that she could hear the smile in it.

"Kudu!" I could hear her obvious excitment. "I-I mean Mr. Redfern, sir. May I help you? I-I'm right downstairs." she said.

No shit, I thought. "Really? Good, could you come up to my office right quick I need you desperately." I made my voice now sound desperate and deprived.

"What do you need, sir?" I could hear her shuffling around as she got from her small intern desk and hurried to the elevator.

"I purely need you Kristani." I now made my voice sound sincere.

"I'm going to be right there!" she chirped, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"See you soon, baby." I whispered seductivley. Then as soon as I put the lock on my phone the door burst open to reveal a heavy breathing Kristani.

"It wasn't soon enough." she breathed and rushed by my side, "I missed the time we used to spend together."

We only spent five minutes alone, I thought annoyed with her pathetic attempt at trying to flirt with me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her down in my lap. I started kissing at her neck and squeezing her and touching her in certain places I knew she wouldn't resist. I felt her go wet. I smirked to myself, then let my fangs extend and felt Kristani's body jolt with pleasure as she started moaning and squirming like she was having the greatest sex ever.

I heard a scream coming from the door. I looked up only to find dropped coffe on my white carpet and a scared Heather.

"Heather."

"Monster!" she shreiked and turned to run.

I pushed a pleasure blinded Kristani off my lap and onto the floor and dashed for Heather, pressing her pressure point and putting her to sleep before she could get out the door.

**If you watched da BET Awards n thought Nicki Minaj shoulda wore dat platnuim blonde instead of dat curly fire stuff with dat white dress reveiw!**

**If your going to watch Eclipse this wendsday review! EEEEEPPP! I can't wait!**


	2. Hunting for the Kill

**Okay, I didn't want Heather to find out about the Night World just yet, but I did want there to be her to suspect something was going on so here we go,**

_**Heather Sigamore**_

I got his coffe from the caffe that was on the floor right below us, this was going to be a long summer. First he is all sexy and wanting me then he's all, "Oh, you don't have to do any work. Let me take care of you." and then he's all, "Don't touch me!" like I have herbes or something.

I was squeezing the cup so tight as I thought this, I felt hot liquid sting my fingers and looked at my hand to see that I had punched a whole in the cup with my french tipped nails. I sighed. Oh well, I thought, he'll deal.

The elevator sounded a ding and the doors opened. I walked down the hall and opened the door to the office only to see Kudu biting Kristani's neck. At first it looked like that were in a deep make out session but then Kristani moaned and arched her back as if someone was entering her and I saw Kudu's teeth... No FANGS! In her neck and blood was trinckling out. I dropped the cup and stood there motionless.

I know I should be scared. No, I should be mortified to even see this disgusting act but instead of disgust and frighten being my emotions for the moment it was actually anger and jeleousy.

What the hell was there to be jeleous of? Getting my throat torn out by a... a...

Kudu looked up at me with eyes that were savage but then quickily turned sad, almost regretful. "Heather." he mumbled.

"Moster!" I shreiked. That's what he was and that's all he could ever be. I turned quickily and started for the door. But before I knew it something hit my neck and I was falling to the ground. My sight went blurry and the last thing I saw was Kudu mouthing, "I'm sorry."

...

When I woke up I was tied up and rolling around in the truck. My wrist and ankles were tied tight, and my mouth was covered with duck tape. I struggled against the rope frantically in panic, whoever was driving was taking a bumpy path. I tried to wiggle my mouth around in the duck tape but it was useless.

I lay there motionless except for the forceful bumps that came from the pot holes in whatever road in whatever place we were riding on.

Finally after hours of getting thrown around and bruised the car came to a stop and there was a loud slam from the driver's side of the car and then I heard foot steps coming toward the trunk.

The truck opened.

Kudu stood there looking down at me with sad eyes. "I don't want to do this." he mumbled in a voice that was course and sad. "I really do want to get to know you better but... It's against the laws for you to know what I am." he said.

I tried to speak but the ducktape that covered my mouth restrained me.

He gently pulled it off, intentionally trying not to cause me pain.

"I don't know what you are..." I said in a low voice. What he was saying didn't make any sense all I knew was that he was doing something with Kristani's blood, and that me knowing whatever he was was against some law. I looked up at him and saw the beautiful man who seduced me in his office. "You look like a human..." I took a deep breath and thought about what I saw and how I felt about it. "But you're not." she said.

He sighed, "Yes." he said.

"Yes, you're not a human?" I wanted him to say, to confirm the truth I didn't want to accept.

I didn't want to say it to me, didn't want me to break whatever law it was that I was breaking by knowing that he wasn't human. "No I am not a human. I'm not alive either. I drink blood, I have fangs, I kill for pleasure and enjoyment. I'm a vampire, a NightWorlder." he looked at me with these eyes that were serious and sad at the same time and then those mossy eyes that I loved so much went silver and his canines grew long and sharp.

I gasped and closed my eyes. "If your going to kill me please do it quickily. " I knew I was going to die today. I couldn't doubt the facts and I had to face the truths also he'd said it himself. It was against "the laws" for me to know that he was a vampire, or nightworlder whatever that was, so the conciequence was death.

He said nothing after a while so I opened my eyes and saw the green eyes I knew and loved.

"Heather, I don't want to kill you. I don't know why but, your different. Like I told you before. You make me feel a way that I've never felt before... I've felt the greatess of pains and the worst of pleasures. You make me feel both at the same time. When I touched you it was like... like..."

"Electricity exploding through your body." I said.

He looked down at me and furrowed his eyebrows. "Exactly. You felt it, too." he said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes. At first when I just looked at you, your beauty to me was indescribable. But when I first touched you the words came and pounded me like the most powerful of rains." I said, switching to poetic mode like I often did.

"Is that original?" he asked, immediately recognizing the poetic chemistry of the words.

"You inspired the words that flow from my mouth with the waves of admiration that you send through me." I couldn't stop the words from pouring out once they started.

"I...I don't know what to say." he said. "Maybe I start from the begining." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"The Night World isn't another world, not another universe or anything like that. The Night World is a secret society that lives among human's unknowingly. You human's think your so smart, so intelligent and all knowing. But the truth is your all ignorant. Ignorant to the real world around you. We, the nightworlders, take the human form but the truth is: we're not like you at all. Vampires, witches, shapeshifters, and werewolves. These are the nightworlders. I'm a vampire, a lamia to be exact and that's a vampire who was born and ages until he or she wishes to stop.

"A made vampire is a human who had a blood exchange with a vampire. Shapeshifters are people who can transform into their soul animal. Werewolves are well... wolves, who merely take on the form of a human but in all truth their nothing but mutts. No one cares about the wolves except for the wolves. And witches are people who are born with the powers of witchcraft."

"But, wait. Wouldn't we be able to tell if we see a witch?" I asked.

He raised a eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if witches are real shouldn't people know when they see them because of the green skin, big ugly nose and chin, and the moles?" A vision of a ugly green women with a pointy hat stir over a bubbly coltren.

He threw his head back and laughed, a musical sound that sent shivers through my veins. "Oh you vermin crack me up." he said.

I scoffed, "_Vermin? _Is that what you think of people?" I asked, surprised at his outburst.

He imediately stopped laughing and leaned closer to me. "No, not you. Your not like the rest.. Your special... Wait, just let me finish explaining." he looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Now there are two rules that the nightworlders have to follow. One, don't tell a human about the Night World; a rule I've just broken. And two, never fall in love with a human..." he stopped and looked at me with desire in his eyes so strong it made me want to sway. His bottom lip quivered before he sighed and continued, "And I broke that rule the moment I layed eyes on you." he said.

I shook my head. I knew I loved him but I didn't want to admit it, I'd just met him I couldn't love him it was impossible.

He laughed, "If you think it's impossible to love then your looking at the shell, but if you look inside your heart you'll find love comes quickily like a cool drizzle in a summer drought." he said. He leaned so close to me that our lips almost touched and our breath mingled. "There's this thing in the nightworld called the soulmate principle, that's when two people's souls are connected to each other. They complete each other and no other person can come between them. You are my soulmate. Heather I love you." he whispered the last part in an enchanting voice that melted away any worry in me.

I closed my eyes and thought about how I felt when he had touched me, there had to be a reason I felt that way. This was that rreason, he was my soulmate and I his. We belonged together and we belong to each other, without him there my soul couldn't survive. My soulmate.

"I love you, too." I whispered.

He kissed me lightly and then the kiss deepened, I licked his lips and he opened his mouth and let my tounge travel along the rim on his mouth. Our tounges danced together in rythm to a secret song that was forbidden.

He pulled away. "We can't. It's against the rules, we're breaking Night World law and the penalty is death." he furrowed his brow and his voice turned very serious, "For the both of us."

I tried to sit up and bumped my head on the roof of the truck. "Ow!" I exclaimed.

He pulled me out the truck in a swift motion. "Are you okay?" he asked, frantically looking all over my head even though I only slightly bumped my forehed. "Oh, your going to get a bump." he kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry, baby." he whispered.

I smiled, slightly amused, "Why? You did nothing. I just bumped my forehead, it's okay." he way he held me tightly in his arms made me feel cared for and loved.

He tightened his arms around me. "No it's not. I brought you here to kill you but now..."

I pulled away from him, "To kill me?" I cut him off.

"Well, what did you expect, I'm a young lamia! I just stopped aging last year, I didn't want to give up my life because a human saw me feeding. I couldn't. But now... Now I'm willing to go climb the steepest of mountains and battle the strongest of creatures just to save you."

"What about Kristani?" I asked, finally relized why I thought he was a monster, he was drinking Kristani's blood. A vampire. As interesting as dating a vampire sounds and if he really was my soulmate, what difference would it make? He would still be a (literally) blood thirsty monster and what if one day he lost control and I was the only one with warm blood there? I would be dead.

"She's fine." he said absently like he didn't care about whether or not she changed safely.

"But... Isn't she a vampire now?" I asked.

Again he burst out laughing, I'm talking throwing your head back howling, knee slapping, stomach clutching laughing. I thought he was going to fall on the floor laughing. When he finally calmed down he sighed and said, "Heather, that's myth in order to become a nightworlder you first have to drink the blood of us then we drink your blood, it's called a blood exchange. We have to do it at least three times for it to work." he wipped away a tear.

I walked closer to him and he wrapped his muscled arms around me, I looked up and said, "Well, do you turn into bat's, or not being able to see your reflection?"

"Myth and myth." he pulled me in closer.

I tilted my head back to look up at him. "What about the part where you prey on yound virvin's?" I said, maybe that's all I was to him: prey.

"If that was the truth do you think I'd be sucking on someone like Kristani's neck." he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh to because according to the rumors going around the school Kristani's not the virginal type if you know what I mean. "So, your my soulmate?" I asked.

"Yes. But, we have to go somewhere. A place where they won't be able to find us." he said.

"Who's they?" reluctant to trust him but wanting to, I would poor question onto him until "I got enough answers to follow along. I wasn't some naive little assistant that he was going to make a quicky then ditch me at some dirty ally to die. Even though I truly believed him when he said I was his soulmate I had to know everything before I devoted my life to him.

"The Night World Council. They're made up of the most powerful witches and vampires, and the Elders; who are the oldest nightworlders and most powerful. When they find out that someone has broken the rules or law or whatever you want to call it, they send someone out to kill them. Both the nightworlder and the human."

"Oh, so where is there to go?" I asked.

"There's one place I think we could go but I'm not quiet sure." he said, then he took my hand and said, "'Kay, I know this is alot to put on one person all in one day but I want you to take this in slowly. There are three circles that the witches can join once they reach a certain level of maturity with their powers. There's Circle Midnight, the evil circle who hates humans. Circle Twilight is the circle that really doesn't hate human's but they don't really care for them either. Then there's Circle Daybreak, that's the circle who thinks that humans and the night world can live together in peace and harmony. Anyone can join Circle Daybreak, humans, vamps, 'wolves, and even shape shifters.

"For a while the Night World had thought that Circle Daybreak no longer existed, that no night worlder even would think of joining it if it did. But, Heather, the apocolypse is coming. It's coming at the end of this milinium. This isn't the first time the world has ended, the other times the world has ended it was being ruled by one of the species of night worlders. The shifters had their time, then the wolves _somehow_ had their time in the light; but that was during the niagra times you know cave man, they were destroyed by water and earth and fire. But now the world is going to be destroyed by darkness and blood."

I shook my head, knowing I should listen but not wanting to, "B-but that apocolypse thing is suppose to be just a rumor. You know myth as in not true!" I screamed.

He shushed me, "Keep your voice down. Now listen. I know it's hard to take in but listen. There's a way to save the world. There are four people, the Wild Powers. They are these teens born with incredible powers; I've heard that the powers they had were blue fire, but anyway these four people can save the world."

"What does the that circle Dawnbreak or Sunshine or something-"

"Daybreak?" he smiled.

"Whatever, what do they have to do with the apocolypse and the whatever-powers?"

He chuckled, "Okay, it's funny you should ask. The Wild Powers don't know that they are wild powers because no one knows who they are unless they've been revealed. Now the Daybreakers are trying to find all the wild powers before the council does." he said.

"Why would they want to prevent the council from getting to the wild powers aren't the council suppose to be the good guys?" I asked.

"Well-" he was cut off by a howl to our right.

I looked over but before I saw what it was I was knocked to the ground.

I heard a savage laugh, "We got 'em now." it was a man's gruff voice.

I opened my eyes and saw the most hidious creature on top of me. It was a man but he was covered in fur, had saliva dripping from long sharp teeth, a wolf's mussle and he was HUGE! I screamed as he clawed into my skin with long, sharp, thick nails and bit down on my collerbone.

My vision went red and I blacked out.

_**Kudu Redfern**_

I was cut off by a howl to my right, I looked over and saw a dark brown wolf and two shifters (I knew they were shifters by the smell). I growled and got into a crouch. Everything happened fast.

The wolf tackled Heather to the ground, I jump ontop of the wolf to pull him off but the shifters grabbed me from the back and threw me to the ground. One pounced on me, turning into a puma while she was in the air. She growled and slashed at my face.

I threw her off and my canine's grew three times in size. The male was trying to run up behind me but I grabbed him and threw him into the girl. They both colapsed to the ground, I was there before they could get up.

I jumped and came down on them hard with a kick.

Heather screamed, I turned my head to see the wolf biting into her colorbone. These were destraction's I should've known. I got up and ran to them, I grabbed the wolf but the waist and squeezed it tight from the back. It was a bearhug, it caused internal bleeding and was a slow death manouver. I needed it to be a slow death, I would need him to answer some question's.

"Who are you? No, your no one, who sent you?" I growled into his ear. "Answer me!" I screeched.

The wolf turned into from his wolf form and that only made me hug him tighter. He gasped, "You'll never know, you vermin-lover!" he screamed.

"Who!" he yelled.

He whimpered, skirmed in my arms then gaped, "If I tell you... you let me go." blood was choking him.

"Sure." I mumbled. "Now speek." I commanded.

"Kristani." the wolf's last words were barely a whisper, not even a breath. He choked to death on his own blood.

I dropped the dead body and bolted to Heather's side. I picked her up gently. I bit into my arm and let my blood drink onto her wound. In a instant it healed.

Heather was still out cold, this was my fault. She was hurt because I let my gaurd down and was so stuck on showing off my strength to those shifters'.

Heather was heaving, her chest rising fast, her heart was beating at a speed that wasn't natural for a human. Then it all stopped, her breathing, all the motion in her body, her heart just stopped.

"No!" I screamed, this shouldn't be happening I gave her my blood.

Heather opened her eyes and then she was breathing normally and her heart beat returned to a normal rate.

"Kudu." she whispered.

"Shhh..." I brushed her black hair from her face and looked into her white eyes.

Her hooded eyes stared back at me, "I'm sleepy." she mumbled.

I opened my mouth then closed it, she might of bumped her head when she was knocked down she shouldn't go to sleep or it might risk cuncution. "Don't go to sleep sweety, wait okay?" I said.

"But, I'm so sleepy." she muttered. Heather sighed deepily before closing her eyes only to open them and stare at me with big white eyes.

I stared back before picking her up bridal style; the electrical feeling went all through my body and my skin exploded in pleasure, but I had to ignore it and get Heather to safety.

The sun shined brightly in the west, it was getting late and her mother was going to expect her to come home soon. I would have to make sure that Heather is heald quickily, and judging on how deep that bite mark was on her collar going to a human doctor wouldn't help. But, how would I explain all that's happened to a nightworlder?

OF COURSE! How could I be so blind. I knew just who to take her to. "Come on, baby." I cooed into Heather's ear.

I gently put her in the passenger side seat and walked around the car (shutting the trunk on the way) to the driver's side. I hadn't killed the shifters' but I did knock them out cold, they'd be out for a few hours but I wanted to be sure so when I backed up I ran over them and when I sped off I ran over them again (sort of like the police do on GTA4).

I drove to Las Vegas quickily taking the fastest route I knew, once on the strip I drove to the Pyramid Casino and then parked the car. I got out and carried Heather through a alley way and into the back door of a small building.

"Dani!" I called to the front of the store.

Almost imediately a short carmel skinned girl with short redish brown hair, full lips, a round face, and almond colored eyes walked through a curtain of purple beads. She gaped at me. "Kudu!" she smiled and started at me for one of her famous bear hugs but stopped short when she finally acknowledged Heather in my arms. "Wow!" she mustered. "Um, put her o-on the couch." she gestured over to the red velvet couch that you'd see in a shrink's office.

I did as she said then sat on her red carpeted floor. I took in my surroundings. The back room was really more of a den; it occupied the red velver shrink's couch, a blackwood coffe table, a black entertainment center that had countless CD's and DVD's stacked on the shelves and a big flat screen in the center along with a high-tech sterio system on top, the carpet was red and the walls were white, there was a black leather couch and lounging chair sitting infront of the tv.

"I like what you did with the place." I said shortly.

My sister eyed Heather like she was a rat that needed to be exterminated. Dani took in Heather, then she walked close and touched her right where she'd been bitten. "Kudu, get me my kit." she said simply.

I noded once then stood and walked over to the filing cabinet. I pulled out a box that was filled with advanced medical supplies, Dani was like the local witch doctor (there's a joke in that).

Dani opened the kit and rubbed some weird smelling liquid on her collarbone before cutting a clean line there with the scalpel. Dani opened the wound gently and looked it over.

"Ah, I see the problem. Hand me the forceps." she demended. She spoke as she worked, "What the problem was is that he collarbone had been broken in half and terribly displaced. Did you heal her wound with some vamp blood?" she asked, at my nod she continued, "Well it's good you did, if her wound would've stayed open then half the bone would've went into a lung." she worked the forceps around in the cut and connected the bones together.

"I need some Rapherism."

"Some _what_?" I raised a brow.

She turned and gave me a half smile, "Just hand me the pretty red bottle and a tound depreser." I gave her the stuff and she continued to work, rubbing the thick, red gel aroung the place where she had to connect the bone's. "Henthey fu! Miakia tu!" she chanted as she did this. After about ten of the chants she said, "Perfect! Now hand me my stitches." she stiched up the cut then applied the red gel on the line again chanting the mysterious words.

"What does that mean?" I asked after she was finished.

"I really don't know, it was in one of the medical magic books Grams left to me." she said as she topped up the jar that contained the gel. She handed me all the supplies and I packed them neatly back into the kit and put the kit back in the filing cabinet.

"So, what's up?" she raised a eyebrow at Heather who was calmly asleep.

"What do you mea?"I retorted, not wanting to talk about it just yet. I trusted my sister a hundred percent but she was a nightworlder and I didn't know if I could tell her about me and Heather, yet.

"Who is she, and why did you bring her here? Your a vamp!" she bellowed, "You aren't suppose to care what happens to your prey. You don't," she wimpered switching to a softer voice, "or at least you didn't. Tell me," her eyes were filled with so much hurt that was unconprihendable when she spoke, "I need to know."

I couldn't stand seeing my sister like this, I was her protector and that was the job our mother gave me when she killed my father and herself. Something was wrong with Dani and she needed my help and guidence. I walked up to my sister and wrapped my arms around her and she cried on my shoulder. "It's okay." I said over and over again cooing her. "What's the matter?" I asked when her sobs died down.

"I-it's my friend or was my friend. Her name was Thea, she was new to the school." Dani cleared her throat and wimpered, "Her and her cousin Blaise were Harmen-women, Blaise was a trouble maker and Thea had always gotten in trouble because of her. Well, Thea and Blaise moved in with their grandmother because Blaise had set their old school on fire. Thea was a good girl, and a best friend." she sobbed again.

"It's okay, go on." I cooed my little sister.

"Well, long story short; Thea fell in love with a human boy and almost got killed. And now she thinks she's a human because the witches gave her some magic tea that made her forget her whole magical life. And she's a witch so it worked but..." Dani looked up at me. "It won't work for you!" she exclaimed.

My eyes widened I'm sure, did she know I was in love with Heather? "What are you..."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Your a vampire and you've fallen in love with this human girl. You can't deny it because I can tell. The way you carried her close to your body like you were protecting her from some unseen threat, the way you were gentle with her. How you look at her." she backed out of my arms. "I love you brother and I would never expose your secret but... The council are powerful people I don't want you to get killed along with some human girl."

"She's not just some human girl." I hissed.

"Then what is she?" Dani raised a brow and gave me a frown.

"She's my soulmate, Dani." I whispered.

Dani just stood there staring at me. Then her knees gave in.

**Hope you guys liked it. I'll be bringing you the next chap soon I already started on it. Kay so if you wish that airplanes in the night sky were like shooting stars. I need you to review right now. review right now. review now. **

**R&R**

**click that sexy used to be green but now is just a line of words and a conversation bubble button. ;P **

**oh and hope you guys had a happy 4th.**


End file.
